


Little High Little Low

by dear_chaton



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, and deceit, are patton remy virgil, briefly mentioned, definitely before the embarrassing phases video, not much on the comfort part honestly, poor Logan, set right after the puppet video, this doesnt have a set resolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_chaton/pseuds/dear_chaton
Summary: Or the one where Logan might've messed up, just a little bit





	Little High Little Low

**Author's Note:**

> First sanders sides fic, and all bc i was massively upset and went on an angst spree, whoops
> 
> title comes from Lauren Aquilina Lilo lyrics
> 
> but i hope you enjoy^^

_ Do I annoy you?  _

 

Logan sank from the video, stalking off to his room to figure out how to change back from a puppet in peace. But words spoken in today's video had stuck with him. Had he belittled the audience too many times to count? Is that why he was known as the least favorite side, as said often by Deceit and well, even the other sides when they wanted to get under his skin.

 

_ Do I offend you with my words? _

 

He assumed he could very well be annoying, his logic for things were often, well, boring. But it delighted him to talk and talk about science and the way things worked and so forth.

 

So why were these icky sticky feelings attacking him now?

 

_ Do I bore you? _

 

Roman and he had been arguing nonstop for months, it hadn't changed, and there was nothing to change. At least about himself, he was perfect as could be, it was merely Roman’s entire fault so why did he even have to participate in the video in the first place?

 

He rummaged around his room for some instruction manual on puppets. Logan could hear the other sides joking around and talking with Remy about the latest video, figures the sleep side would show up now when Thomas had yet to get a good night’s sleep what with working on this video and trying to get it out on time.

 

“Aha!” Just as he had found something, there was a snap, and suddenly he was back to his regular self, but something was amiss.

 

Roman appeared. And he did not look happy.

 

_ Am I the worst thing you've ever heard? _

 

“Apologies, Remy thought it would be a good idea for us to talk things out a little more now that we aren't in front of the camera.”

 

“No need, I am perfectly capable of having a civil conversation with you. Now if you will excuse me, I need to-”

 

“You never apologized Logan.” Roman interrupted him, and he stilled. Ah yes, he had never quite done that, apologizing. But feelings weren't his thing, and Logan didn't see how he was wrong. He didn't need to, Roman’s apology was quite enough, and that was enough for him.

 

“No, it would seem so.”

 

“Well?”

 

“Well, what?”

 

“Are you going to apologize for what you've done or said the last couple of months?”

 

“Well, what exactly is there to apologize for?” Those were the wrong words, Logan watched Roman shut down, his eyes watered but the creative side merely brushed his hair back and steeled his look. Logan watched as he straightened his back a little more and swallowed before speaking again.

 

“Well I think you should apologize, Logan, it would be the logical thing to do.”

 

“Falsehood, I do not believe I am in the wrong,” Logan sauntered right up to Roman, causing him to take a step back to maintain personal space. “Now, if you will excuse me, I need to reorganize the schedule to fit the video update we just completed.”

 

Logan brushed past Roman, but he reached out and grabbed his arm, spinning him around fast enough to give Logan whiplash.

 

“Do I embarrass you beyond belief? Is losing me such a big relief? I don't understand you, Logan! Forgive me; I’m just so screwed up in the head dear Logic!”

 

“I-”

 

“Maybe I’m crazy to say this but leave your mark, your black and blue bruises, blood-red scars, you were the one to choose this” Roman grabbed his head, whispering into the quiet of the room, so quiet Logan almost didn't hear it,

 

“You were the one to choose this Roman!”

 

“I do not understand your rhymes Roman, I know we both can appreciate poetry, but this doesn't fit the mood.”

 

“Then read my lips: I love your brain, but I hate your guts.” Logan tried to say something, but he was cut off, by a pair of lips pressing to his tenderly.

 

_ Kiss me, while I set fire to our bed. _

 

Any questions he had erased as Roman kissed him fervently, a small tingling sensation much similar to when deadlines were met, fell onto his lips. Logan’s eyes were wide open, so he noticed that Roman had long since closed his, and well Roman had stilled for a moment, and the pressure was starting to leave when his eyes opened and stared into Logan’s soul.

 

Logan’s mouth had gone dry; he tried to swallow or at least salivate enough so he wouldn't look dumb, but Roman still moved away. As if he had known that there were those pesky feelings again and it felt like someone had taken a snowglobe and shaken it to make it snow.

 

_ We won't ever be _

 

Those few short words were like a sucker punch to his gut, Logan wheezed out for a moment and glanced up at Roman. He was waiting, calculating, a look that wasn't far off from Logan’s regular face but there were bars across his eyes, shackles that were being dragged against uneven concrete in an attempt to guard his heart against the rejection he so feared.

 

A rejection that was now in Logan’s hands.

 

He had the power to watch Roman float away into the abyss, never to be seen again. To escape the chaos that he had created, He could give Roman an out, to dispose of the thing he hates, which was Logan.

 

_ Are you tired of me yet? _

 

“You can just ignore that; I’ll go now, Logan.” Roman turned to take his leave, but Logan couldn't move, he couldn't speak, it was like he was stuck in quickly hardening cement and had no other way to get out.

 

_ A constant you won't find. _


End file.
